


Как ни крути

by Kollega



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Kink, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Британца Алекс отправляется в Кардифф поднять кое-какие старые контакты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ни крути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plus Ça Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



> Оригинальное название на французском: Plus Ça Change (фр.) — Как ни крути
> 
> Спасибо за финальный бетинг GredAndForge!

Дома Малдера ждала записка. Он только что был в больнице — ходил проведать Скалли, — так что каждое прочитанное слово пулей ударяло в отягощенную виной голову: «Крыса нашла нору в Кардиффе». От бумаги, можно сказать, разило сигаретным дымом. Антарктида вдруг показалась райским уголком.

~~~

— А это, — закончил представления капитан Джек Харкнесс, — Алекс Крайчек.

Алекс обвел комнату взглядом: оценивая каждого из присутствующих в свете той скудной информации, что ему удалось добыть, он мог сказать пару слов о каждом, кто там находился:

Оуэн Харпер, лондонский прощелыга с медицинским образованием, хамской рожей и мозгом где-то ниже пояса. Скорее всего, преуспевает — благодаря второму и третьему счастьям, наглости и умению учиться на ошибках, и когда не жалуется, что все бабы — фригидные суки. Такой не побоится испачкать рук, но Алексу было пофиг; он и сам этого не боялся. Скорее всего, Оуэн знал каждого второсортного делягу и мелкого шпаненка в округе — и, значит, стоило быть с ним на короткой ноге. А еще всегда полезно быть дружелюбным с врачами: есть немаленький шанс, что они передумают ставить на тебе опыты, если относятся к тебе по-человечески. 

Тошико, Тош, Сато: по-гиковски привлекательна, очевидно, умна. Алекс мог только представить, с какой радостью малдеровы приятели-Стрелки обкончались бы от одного ее вида, и мысль эта не радовала. Тошико почти терялась на фоне горлодеров, окружавших ее. Алекс мог бы, наверное, завоевать ее, всего лишь выслушивая рассказы Тошико о работе, принимая всерьез. Но не стоило недооценивать ее: по опыту Алекса, именно тихони суют тебе нож в спину, только отведешь от них взгляд.

Гвен Купер: такая милашка, что Алекс бы ее пристрелил. Она не смотрела на его протез с сочувствием, от которого сводило зубы. Она пялилась на него такими огромными, невинными глазами, что Алекс не сомневался: Гвен пришла бы в ужас, если бы узнала, что он сделал. Она была их Малдером, страдающим с каждой жертвой, умирающим с каждой смертью. Слабость, да, но Алекс не мог заставить себя отбросить мысль, что при правильном использовании это могло быть и силой. Гвен можно было использовать, она будет его жалеть, недооценивать и прощать, пока не станет слишком поздно. Он бросил на нее еще один взгляд из-под ресниц, и она зарделась. Оуэн тут же ощетинился, и Алекс отметил эту реакцию — пригодится в будущем.

Наконец, капитан собственной персоной. Интересно, капитан чего? При взгляде на форму кто-то наверняка подумал бы о ВВС, но у Королевских воздушных сил нет звания капитана. Даже если предположить, что это сокращение от «капитан авиагруппы» — Алекс проверял: в КВС не служил ни один Джек Харкнесс со времен Второй мировой. Также не нашлось ни одного неучтенного «капитана Харкнесса», которого звали Джеком или как-то иначе, ни в одной из военных баз данных, до которых он смог добраться. Значит, информация или слишком хорошо засекречена… или капитан просто притворялся. Кем бы ни был Харкнесс, Алекс не мог не признать, что этот человек был и симпатичным, и обаятельным, несмотря на странное увлечение военным временем. И все же, под налетом обаяния Алекс заметил жесткость, которую слишком хорошо знал. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека — плевать на глазурь. Алекс долгие годы имел дело и с КГБ, и с Курильщиком, и с его «стариковским клубом» — справится и с никому не известным мошенником в трехгрошовом маскарадном костюме.

Это был Торчвуд Три. Мир был обречен.

Четыре пары глаз — две женских, две мужских, — рассматривали Алекса со смесью интереса, признательности и неприязни. Он к этому привык. Разве что слегка удивился, как беспардонно оценивали его мужчины, хотя и с порядочной долей враждебности в случае врача. Прощелыге явно не нравилось, когда его девушка — бывшая, потенциальная или кем там она была — обращала на кого-то слишком много внимания. Алекс поколебася, не подыграть ли, но решил вместо этого разыграть крутого парня. Хорошо, когда тебя недооценивают, но и когда всерьез принимают, тоже неплохо. Он вызывающе ссутулился и положил правую руку на бедро, согнув пальцы, а левой позволил безжизненно висеть вдоль тела, втянул живот и слегка распахнул полы кожаной куртки. Теперь стало хорошо видно оружие, и Алекс забавлялся, наблюдая, как взгляды собеседников перескакивают с его промежности на кобуру и обратно. Только Джек смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Улыбка была вполне дружелюбной, но слишком проницательной, чтобы успокоить Алекса.

Когда дверь приоткрылась, и донесся аромат кофе, Алекс почти вздохнул с облегчением. Почти. Он изо всех сил старался сидеть спокойно, потому что суета совершенно не вязалась бы с образом, который он пытался создать. Со времен силосной ямы Алекс едва выносил кофе. Его каждый раз преследовало неотвязное беспокойство, что кофе вот-вот начнет ползти из чашки прямо к нему. Алекса, пожалуй, можно было считать единственным человеком, у которого от кофе начинало ходить ходуном сердце еще до того, как его выпить. Но, по крайней мере, появление напитков отвлекло от него внимание.

Поднос с чашками принес тот же человек, который привел Алекса в центр. Костюм, который выглядел самую малость неуместно в грязном турбюро, слегка облагораживал его лакейскую роль. Подшить бумажки, принести кофе… Алекс знал, как это бывает. Интересно, этому парню хотя бы разрешают оставаться на совещаниях или, или ему нужно идти печатать докладные записки о перерасходе бумаги? Тем не менее, он был молод и, вероятно, амбициозен, и хорошо выглядел в костюме, который выбрал сам… С этим можно было поработать. Большинство людей даже не представляют, сколько информации способен собрать квалифицированный секретарь, если у него есть на то причины, а Алекс отлично умел придумывать убедительные доводы.

Оуэн в замешательстве посмотрел сначала на чашку, потом на парня, который ее принес.

— Ой… Это что еще?

На возмущение секретарь ответил взглядом, который, как показалось Алексу, красноречиво выражал тот факт, что этот парень знает о напитках гораздо больше, чем Оуэн. Ну, если готовишь кофе в таком месте, то станешь повелителем мелочей.

— Кофе, Оуэн.

— Не похоже на кофе, — недовольно заявил тот.

Алекс взял свою чашку с легким беспокойством и благодарной улыбкой. Оуэн был прав: у кофе не было обычного «я-хочу-захватить-мир-но-сначала-сожру-тебя» вида, который навсегда отвадил Алекса от «Старбакса».

— Я думал попробовать кое-что новое. Это арабская светлая обжарка. Могу принести что-нибудь другое, если…

— Нет. — Оуэн вцепился в чашку, словно ее могли попытаться отбить у него силой.

— И чем же ты занимаешься в Америке, Алекс? — осведомилась, передав дальше тарелку с печеньем, Гвен, и Алекс понял, что такие вопросы задавать всегда будет именно она. Гвен пила латте, и ее верхнюю губу украшали усики пены.

Он приготовил свой стандартный ответ про «агента ФБР под прикрытием»: это всегда могло растопить сердце, а заодно усложняло задачу, если кто-то решил бы его проверить. Алекс наклонился вперед за предложенной тарелкой и постарался выглядеть как можно более искренним и надежным. Он улыбнулся и с удовольствием отметил, что Гвен автоматически улыбнулась в ответ. Легко, даже слишком. Через месяц он будет вертеть ими, как хочет.

— Мистер Крайчек — специалист по информации — ее сбору и сокрытию. — Все повернули головы к парню, который как раз поставил предпоследнюю чашку перед Тош. — В этом качестве его нанимали еще и для того, что иносказательно называют «мокрым делом». — Он встретил удивленный взгляд Алекса и обратился прямо к нему: — Ваш предыдущий наниматель был достаточно любезен, чтобы предоставить нам ваше дело. — Он поставил последнюю чашку и, сунув поднос подмышку, слегка наклонил голову в приветствии. — Янто Джонс.

— Янто нас кормит, убирает за нами и доставляет туда, куда нужно. — Ухмылка капитана позволила предположить, что Янто подавал горяченьким не только кофе. Направляясь во главу стола, к Джеку, Янто наклонился и шепнул что-то на ухо Гвен. Она стерла с губы кофейную пенку, и на ее лице отразились все те ужас, шок и любопытство, которых Алекс и ожидал.

Он выбросил Гвен из головы и мысленно расшифровал только что полученную информацию о Янто: логистика и безопасность. И секс с начальством — потому шансов завербовать его, не отбивая у Капитана Америки, практически нет. Дерьмово. Как будто он не провел кучу лет у зеркала, которое напоминало ему, что нельзя верить молодым и симпатичным. В конце концов, им есть что доказывать окружающим.

Кофе был неплох. Почти настолько неплох, чтобы отвлечь внимание Алекса от папки, которую Янто извлек из-за подноса и положил перед капитаном. Интересно, это его дело? Выглядело довольно толстым. Или это динамика уровня кофеина в крови сотрудников за последний квартал? Судя по тому, что Алекс видел до сих пор, такой документ запросто мог быть потолще этой папки. Янто молча указал на что-то в папке пальцем, и Джек молча кивнул ему в ответ. Алекс решил, что всё это нормально, и глотнул еще немного кофе. Янто поставил последнюю чашку на стол перед пустующим местом и занял его — что ж, совершенно ожидаемо.

— Ну, — подсказал капитан, — может, расскажешь нам о том, что происходит? — Он прищурился с веселым вызовом и отхлебнул кофе.

Неожиданно Алекс очутился в центре всеобщего внимания. Что ж, рассказать так рассказать. Улыбнувшись застывшим в ожидании слушателям, пятаясь решить, с чего начать.

~~~

— Вот так обстоят дела, — закончил Алекс.

Или, по крайней мере, все, чем он был готов поделиться. Алекс выложил почти все, что знал: о планах колонизации, об отрядах пришельцев, о заговорах и экспериментах. Странно было говорить обо всем этом вслух, без иносказаний, без лицемерия, но Британец оставил ему вполне однозначные инструкции — и достаточно средств, чтобы купить небольшой остров еще до прихода армагеддона. К сожалению, если никто ничего не сделает, последний станет реальностью, и тот факт, что Алекс не мог и надеяться предотвратить это в одиночку, был куда более весомым аргументом, чем вся стариковская трескотня. Однако от слушателей он ожидал чего-то большего, нежели простой заинтересованности. Все кивали, когда было нужно, и никто не смотрел на него с видом «да ты псих». Лучше всего вызывать это выражение лица получалось у Малдера, особенно когда он с настойчивым упорством пересказывал людям нечто подобное тому, что только что выложил Торчвуду Алекс.

Оуэн откровенно скучал. Гвен казалась удивленной, но Алекс начал подозревать, что это было ее дежурное выражение лица. Слегка успокаивало то, что Тош и Янто вроде бы что-то записывали. Хотя Алекс и подозревал, что Тош только делает вид, что внимательно слушает, а на самом деле занимается на КПК каким-то другим любимым проектом. По крайней мере, капитан смотрел на него не с подозрением, а с беспокойством. Помогло, скорее всего, то, что Алекс не полностью солгал, а просто утаил несколько мелких деталей.

— И что думает по этому поводу Ю.Н.И.Т.? — спросил в тишине капитан.

— Ю.Н.И.Т.? — Алекс пошевелил мозгами, но никак не мог вспомнить ни проекта, ни агента Консорциума с такой аббревиатурой.

— Группа целевой разведки ООН, — пояснил капитан. — Довольно старомодная, но расследование, мониторинг и борьба со внеземными угрозами слегка извиняет их попытки перевербовывать моих людей. И униформа им идет.

Алекс потерянно взглянул на него. Оуэн даже не попытался скрыть ухмылку.

Янто осторожно кашлянул, переключая внимание на себя.

— Власти США отказались признать существование или юрисдикцию любых уполномоченных сил ООН или их приоритет в ситуации первого контакта.

— А русские? — прохрипел Алекс.

— Янто? — позвал Джек.

— Менталитет времен холодной войны. И русские, и американцы уже были замешаны в чем-то, когда был создан Ю.Н.И.Т., так что теперь и те, и другие активно упираются. У Торчвуда был агент внутри штатовского органа. — Янто кивнул Алексу, и он понял, что тот имеет в виду его бывшего работодателя. — Предполагаю, что и у Ю.Н.И.Т.а тоже. Я не могу говорить за Ю.Н.И.Т., но мы едва ли делились бы с ними информацией, если б они не согласились сотрудничать. Торчвуд внимательно следит за любой информацией и технологиями, которые у них оказываются, но и американцы, и русские так сильно отстали от нас, что официальная политика Торчвуда — оставить их в покое и не лезть в эти мелкие интрижки.

Алекс переводил взгляд с Янто на капитана, пытаясь понять, не жульничество ли это, тщательно продуманное, и что они пытаются этим добиться.

— Тош, — попросил капитан, — можешь поднять подробную информацию по Тозову из Квителис-3?

Несколько щелчков стилусом, и главный экран ожил, показывая слишком знакомое досье. Алекс сглотнул. Фотография за фотографией сменяли друг друга, и у него по спине пробежали мурашки. Не стоило и спрашивать, узнавал ли он что-нибудь на экране. Еще один щелчок — и экран вернулся к прежнему состоянию. Заставив себя отвести взгляд от вращающегося логотипа, Алекс заметил, что Тош смотрит на него. Она слегка качнула головой, и он кивнул в ответ. В ее взгляде не было ни капли жалости — и Алекс был за это благодарен куда сильнее, чем за все остальное.

— Около века тому назад у них случилась гражданская война, — тихо сказал капитан. — Прежде, чем все уладилось, несколько десятилетий подряд они меняли правительство за правительством, казня прежних как врагов народа. Некоторые, более просвещенные правители, выбирали вместо казни ссылку для тех, кто утратил власть.

— Они пришли сюда? — догадался Алекс.

— И притащили своих союзников и политику. Так я думаю. Можем проверить их текущий статус, но мне кажется, что группа, с которой имеет дело твой Консорциум, — это одна из свергнутых фракций, действующая самостоятельно, возможно, пытающаяся основать здесь базу, чтобы подготовиться к революции у себя дома. Но, кем бы они ни были, они нарушают несколько довольно важных межгалактических соглашений. Можем передать детали в Ю.Н.И.Т. — пусть хоть раз отработают свой хлеб. — Капитан обвел взглядом стол. — Кто-нибудь хочет что-то добавить?

Тош помахала указкой, и ошеломляющий поток биологических данных хлынул с экрана.

— Если мы достанем состав вакцины, которую разрабатывают русские, то сможем сравнить его с данными об их генетике и физиологии, которые у нас есть. Мы также владеем информацией об эффективном вооружении, но сравнить будет интересно…

Алекс медленно плыл по течению их голосов, которые продолжали звучать, но слова терялись, словно их и не существовало. Все было напрасно. Он пожертвовал всем: рукой, моралью, надеждой на нормальную жизнь, считая это достойной ценой, — потому что сражался за цель, в которую верил. Так что, по сути, причина крылась в его собственном желании выжить — и выжить независимым. Все-таки и для остального мира, и для самого Алекса главной целью оставалось, чтобы ойлиане, или как там их звали, не таскались повсюду, не выживали с Земли людей и не использовали их в качестве инкубаторов. Но все было ложью. Не то чтобы он не понимал, что старичье с их запирательством и утаиванием никак нельзя было назвать воплощением истины: Алекс по их требованию внес свою лепту и в сбивание с толку, и в запутывание; но даже их выводы были ошибочны. Все эти годы угроз инопланетного вторжения, висевшие над ними дамокловым мечом. Вся эта боль. Все эти смерти. Жертвы во имя высшего блага. И все, что этим старикам нужно было сделать, — это вытащить их коллективные головы из коллективной задницы и перестать думать, что у них больше ума, чем у остального чертового мира.

Полный бокал виски появился в его здоровой руке, и Алекс, не задумываясь, выпил его залпом. Горячая волна прокатилась по горлу, но куда ей было до омерзительной тошноты, до кислотного жжения во рту. Бокал незамедлительно наполнили еще раз, и Алекс так же стремительно опрокинул его внутрь. Когда накатила муть, он как раз успел подумать, что что-то не так. Прежде чем нахлынула тьма, рядом как будто кто-то спросил с лондонским акцентом: «А это необходимо?», и валлийский акцент ответил: «По-моему, да». Когда теплый голос с американским акцентом предложил уложить его, Алекс понадеялся, что они прекратят обсуждение и займутся этим, но понял, что ему уже все равно. 

~~~

Алекса разбудили голоса, свистящим шепотом спорящие над ним.

— Просто не нужно было этого делать.

Женщина, валлийка… Гвен, отупело подумал он. Вернулось еще несколько фрагментов памяти, но без ожидаемого похмелья. Значит, в бокале был не только алкоголь. Интересно, если не открывать глаз, получится ли отвертеться от навязанной ему новой реальности?

— Чего это? — Голос Оуэна, нежный и ласковый, как бетонная плита. — Думаешь, он бы этого не хотел?

Алекс лениво задумался, кому не понравится и что.

— Надо было его спросить, — настаивала Гвен. — А ты просто хотел проверить ту машину.

Проверки. Алекс хорошо знал, что это такое. Видимо, Торчвуд не слишком отличается от Консорциума. Может, Торчвуд и вовсе был выдумкой. Может, Курильщик добрался до него, и все это — галлюцинация, которая должна сломать его. В чем-то эта мысль была даже утешительной. Алекс знал, как с таким справиться.

— Я начал первые полевые испытания, — признал Оуэн. — Он сможет сразу и дрочить, и каналы на телеке переключать. Такое, кажется, называется беспроигрышной ситуацией.

До Алекса постепенно дошло, что, пока он отсыпался после подсыпанного наркотика, Гвен держала его за руку. За левую руку. Они говорили о нем. Алекс решил, что было бы неплохо оставаться без сознания.

~~~

Сценарий вызванной наркотиком галлюцинации оказался куда сложнее, чем ожидал Алекс, не говоря уж о странности — или же то, что они сказали ему, было правдой. Янто сделал ему учетную запись на компьютере, но Алекс был слишком умен, чтобы доверять информации в доступных ему файлах. Единственным результатом его попыток взломать компьютеры была записка с просьбой больше так не делать. В своем частном расследовании, которое проводилось в предрассветные часы в тесном номере отеля, Алекс преуспел гораздо больше. Обнаружил он не слишком много, и то, что получилось отследить, полностью подтвердило слова капитана. Но этого и следовало ожидать. Уивилы выглядели довольно убедительно, стоило признать — или стоило бы признать, если бы Алекс не видел фото с различными мутантами, полученными в результате экспериментов Консорциума. Рука — предмет давней мечты — тоже была стимулом поверить, что его не кормят баснями. Но окончательно его убедил птеранодон. В нем не было никакой логической причины. Если вы копаетесь в чьей-то голове, то не станете совать туда штуки, в которых нет никакого смысла.

Конечно, рука, даже без тайных мотивов, была еще тем майндфаком. Большую часть времени она просто действовала, хотя он чаще всего забывал о ней и потом изумлялся, когда она вдруг включалась в работу. Как-то во время осмотра он сказал об этом Оуэну, но получил в ответ набор физических упражнений и совет использовать ощущение «чужой руки» на полную катушку. Что ж, если у Оуэна и была медицинская степень, то точно не по психологии. Также Алекс выяснил, что его мнение по этому вопросу стало известно и Джеку: тот ответил, что душить сотрудников — исключительно его обязанность. Приятно было обнаружить, что новая рука может делать разные вещи не хуже старой. Как только Джек вышел, сотрудники начали передавать друг другу деньги, что было немного странным, но именно после этого утра все начали считать Алекса своим. 

Капитан предложил Алексу сходить в тир как раз тогда, когда тот сидел в центре и рассматривал руку, подсчитывая на ее — своих — пальцах, сколько дней она уже у него. Тир ему уже показывали, но мимоходом, а когда Алекс спросил, можно ли потренироваться, ответили, что нужно разрешение капитана. Наверное, ни аккредитация ФБР, ни годы работы оперативником Консорциума не шли в счет. Хотя Алекс мог понять, что командир хочет знать возможности своих солдат.

Когда они прибыли, капитан не стал болтать лишнего. Просто махнул рукой в сторону столов, на которых лежала куча разного оружия, и стал внимательно наблюдать за тем, как Алекс осматривает все оружие. У него были свои предпочтения, но всегда стоит проверить альтернативные варианты, а арсенал Торчвуда Три, или та часть, которую еще ему сейчас показывали, впечатлял возможностью выбора.

Сначала они стреляли бок о бок. С личным оружием Алекс показал себя лучше, и это было приятно, но ведь он практически — а иногда и буквально — дневал и ночевал с ним весь прошлый год. Когда он попробовал пострелять из другого оружия, Джек, который благодаря странной связующей магии горячего металла и пороха стал Джеком вместо капитана, победил в двух случаях из трех. А когда он предложил поменять руки, все стало только хуже.

— Черт! — пробормотал Алекс, когда в очередной раз промазал так сильно, что не попал даже по мишени, не говоря уж о «яблочке».

— Не против, если я дам совет? — спросил Джек. Кучность его выстрелов, заметил Алекс, была едва ли на волосок хуже, чем с рабочей руки.

Тут мог быть только один ответ.

— Скорее я буду против, если меня пристрелят.

— Думаю, твоя проблема, — Джек положил пистолет на стол и встал у Алекса за спиной, повторяя его позу, — в том, что ты слишком много думаешь.

Алекс крепко сжал рукоятку пистолета и сосредоточился на ощущении ребристого металла в ладони, на чувстве безопасности, уверенности в собственном оружии. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от телесного жара того, кто стоял за ним. Ладони Джека легли на его бедра и осторожно толкнули на нужное место. Сосредоточься на цели, приказал себе Алекс. Не придвигайся. И, ради той крохотной толики достоинства, которая у тебя еще осталась, не трись об него. Джек взял его руки в свои, направляя пистолет в нужную сторону.

— Просто расслабься, — сказал Джек, щекотно дыша Алексу в ухо. — Ты борешься со своими инстинктами.

В ту минуту все инстинкты Алекса в один голос требовали одного: прижать Джека к стенке и проверить, не врут ли все те байки, которые он услышал с тех пор, как прибыл, так что не было смысла спорить по этому поводу.

— Закрой глаза, — прошептал Джек. — Почувствуй момент. Дыши…

Алекс изо всех сил попытался представить круги на мишени, но единственное, куда бы он хотел навести ствол, стояло прямо у него за спиной и руководило процессом. Дышать? Отличная мысль. По крайней мере, это у него получится. Вторить долгим, медленным вдохам Джека, пока они не начнут дышать в унисон. Или так — или дышать все чаще, в такт сердцебиению, пока не станешь задыхаться. 

— И посмотри на цель…

Алекс медленно открыл глаза и окинул взглядом силуэт уивила, который, не двигаясь, атаковал его. Он нашел «яблочко» и прицелился. Дуло пистолета едва заметно покачивалось в такт их общему, медленному дыханию.

— Когда будешь готов, — голос Джека превратил мгновение в вечность, — сделай паузу… — Он задержал дыхание на секунду дольше, чем было нужно, и Алекс непроизвольно сделал то же самое, — а потом медленно нажми на спусковой крючок.

Алекс заставил себя сосредоточиться на цели. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме него самого, мишени и ровного дыхания — его собственного и человека, крепко прижавшегося сзади. Палец ласково прикоснулся к предохранителю, сдвинув его в режим огня. Он был заряжен, готов…

Грохот выстрела прокатился по всему помещению, и Алекс едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он не дергался от выстрелов с тех пор, как прикончил Дуэйна Барри, и не собирался начинать. Расслабиться снова было легче — тело Джека служило основой, базисом, оно помогло вернуть прежнее состояние. Сосредоточившись на реакциях, Алекс опустошил обойму. Когда последняя порция пуль продырявила стену прямо за мишенями, Джек, к огорчению Алекса, отпустил его.

По нажатию кнопки мишень подъехала ближе.

— Неплохая кучность, — поздравил Джек.

— Я могу и лучше, — проворчал Алекс, но стоило признать, что это была лучшая попытка стрелять левой из всех сегодняшних.

— Чаще практикуйся, и будет лучше, чем раньше, — уверил его Джек. — Тебе нужно… — Он снова подошел вплотную, и Алекс задался вопросом, действительно ли Джек в курсе того, что ему нужно, — …плыть по течению, а не бороться с ним. Попробуй с двумя стволами.

Оценив возможности, Алекс наклонился вперед и прикинул варианты к пистолету, который держал в левой руке. Джек передал ему еще две обоймы. Они не отодвинулись друг от друга ни на долю дюйма.

— Ты должен встать ровнее, — зачем-то напомнил Джек.

На этот раз, когда Джек положил ему руки на бедра, Алекс поддался желанию и прижался к нему. Совсем немного. Отдача пистолетов толкала их друг к другу сильнее. Каждый двойной выстрел оставлял парные дырки в нападавших на них бумажных монстрах. Адреналин, отдававшийся гулом в висках, смертельное оружие, которым было соблазнительно легко управлять, и незамутненная радость от того, что никто не пытался на самом деле их убить. Кровь неслась по венам в бешеном танце, и Алекс с головой нырнул в барабанный бой выстрелов.

— Нравится? — спросил Джек, когда тот закончил. Алексу казалось, что безумный блеск в его глазах говорит сам за себя. Не нужно было смотреть на мишени, он чувствовал, что каждый выстрел попал в цель — всем телом чувствовал. Левой, правой рукой, обеими. Неважно, какой. Впервые после России Алекс чувствовал себя полноценным.

— Офигенно, — согласился он и повернул голову к Джеку. Даже в ярком свете ламп тира его глаза казались темными, и Алекс порадовался, что не он один наслаждается происходящим. Он инстинктивно облизнул губы, и Джек, опустив взгляд, повторил этот жест. Не двигаясь, они стояли так близко, что почти соприкасались губами. Алексу хотелось принять приглашение, занять место в мире, который создал для него Джек. Обычно ему было пофиг — если есть цель, к которой стоит пробиваться, то с последствиями можно разобраться и позже, — но сейчас все было иначе. Если бы Алекс не думал, как лучше обратить ситуацию в свою пользу, не строил планов, даже гипотетических, которые всегда вертелись в голове, и запасных, о том, как бы втиснуться между Джеком и Янто, а потом использовать их отношения против них самих — вот тогда бы ему было пофиг. Но на этот раз Алекс хотел знать четко, если даже только для себя, что всё это, все его коварные планы, не были единственной причиной происходящего в данный момент между ним и Джеком. 

— Мне казалось, у тебя с нашим кофейным божеством что-то есть, — выдавил он, и ох, эти слова задели за живое. — Что бы он сказал по этому поводу?

Джек рассмеялся, дохнув Алексу в лицо.

— Можем его спросить. Янто?

Крайчек проклял собственную глупость и отступил на шаг. Джек даже голоса не повысил, но, подтверждая подозрения Алекса, из динамиков послышался другой голос, с отчетливым валлийским акцентом.

— Оуэн по уши во вскрытии, а девушки ушли на обед. Полагаю, они собирались прошвырнуться в магазин, который нашла Гвен, так что не думаю, что они скоро вернутся. У вас есть примерно полтора часа, прежде чем ваше отсутствие заметят.

— Спасибо. Ты не мог бы на следующий час отключить в тире микрофоны и камеры?

— Разумеется, сэр, — согласился Янто, как будто в просьбе не было ничего необычного.

— Янто. — После этих слов Джек посмотрел на Алекса, и тот не сразу понял, зачем — пока не заметил улыбку. Неизвестно как, но, оказывается, у него еще сохранилась способность краснеть. Раздраженный этим открытием, Алекс отошел к оружейным стойкам и начал проверять пистолеты, из которых до этого стрелял — более тщательно, чем нужно. У него давно никого не было, но не настолько же, черт побери!

— Сэр? — Голос Янто колебался между уважением и дерзостью.

— _Все_ камеры, — подчеркнул Джек. — Тебе нужен код авторизации?

— Нет необходимости, сэр. — Это определенно тяготело больше к дерзости, чем к уважению, решил Алекс. — Должен сообщить, что последние сорок пять минут наблюдение за вами было ограничено. Я решил, что для первого сеанса мистер Крайчек предпочтет большую уединенность. Оставшиеся камеры и микрофоны выдадут временный отказ системы примерно через две минуты. Если кто-то начнет вас искать, я дам знать.

С легким щелчком интерком отключился.

Джек бросил взгляд на Алекса и улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что он против.

Алекс издал низкий, горловой рык, бросил пистолет, который все еще держал в руках, на стол и, развернувшись, направился к Джеку. Тот, принимая правила игры, медленно попятился.

— Камеры отключатся через две минуты, — напомнил Джек.

Алекс и не подумал останавливаться.

— А тебе не пофиг?

Широкая ухмылка Джека ответила на вопрос в полной мере. Они с грохотом впечатались в стену, но никто из них этого не заметил. Губы Джека мягко и податливо раскрылись навстречу Алексу, когда тот поймал их своими. Все беспокойство, все разочарования последних дней разожгли поцелуй жарким пламенем — чтобы тут же сгореть в нем дотла. От облегчения Алекс застонал: мир словно растворился, оставив только их двоих. Джек был заметно крупнее него, твердый и неподатливый ко всему, кроме прикосновений Алекса и потребности в ответном касании. Он встретил эту атаку достойным ответом: поцелуем на поцелуй, импульсом на импульс, возбуждением на возбуждение, принимая вызов — и толкая Алекса к еще большему напряжению.

Член рвался из джинсов наружу, напоминая Алексу, что это все не просто взаимная суходрочка, что может быть гораздо больше. К его бедру прижалось что-то твердое, такое же, как у него, может, не так сильно стянутое брюками, но, как подозревал Алекс, жаждущее свободы не меньше. Он решительно и грубо сжал член Джека сквозь плотную материю. И как будто они оба ждали этого сигнала: одежда полетела в стороны, пуговицы и кнопки не устояли перед этой несогласованной атакой. Когда Джек прикусил кожу на его шее, Алекс зашипел, но откинул голову назад, требуя еще.

Он изо всех сил прижимал Джека к кирпичной кладке, их брюки давно уже болтались где-то в районе колен, но Джек обнимал Алекса все крепче. А потом сжал ладонью оба их члена и дразняще медленно на контрасте с их неистовством стал водить рукой вверх-вниз. Алекс постанывал, одновременно в ужасе от того, что издает такие звуки, и безумно желая еще. Он толкнулся вперед, в крепкую хватку, пытаясь найти ритм, который снес бы ему башню быстрее, чем Малдер, поймавший идею зубами за хвост. Зубами… Зубы Джека царапнули по нежной коже шеи, но поцелуй, которым он припечатал то место, был гораздо нежнее. Алекс поймал Джека за шею и притянул к себе, целуя изо всех сил, пощекотал языком нёбо, пока тот жестко дрочил им обоим. Джек посасывал его язык, и Алекс замер: самоконтроль опасно балансировал на кончике ножа.

— Да, — прошипел он прямо Джеку в рот. — Да.

На мгновение оба замерли, застыв неподвижно, словно жадный, задыхающийся поцелуй стал якорем для их самообладания. Джек опустился на колени, заставив Алекса отступить на полшага, чтобы дать ему место. Тот наконец выпустил голову Джека и, следуя его движениям, опустил руки. Как только грубость и быстрота сменились чем-то большим, бешеная потребность отступила, пошла на спад. Когда Джек взял его член в рот, у Алекса перехватило в горле, словно воздух не хотел покидать рай, который воцарился в его теле.

— Да, — выдохнул Алекс. Будто все остальные слова исчезли, все остальные мысли, кроме «да», вторившего в бесконечности мгновения.

Алекс с радостью позволил Джеку задавать темп. Горячие, влажные прикосновения пронизывали дрожью все тело; язык Джека щекотал, казалось, сами нервы, чувствительные после того, как с ними обращались весьма грубо всего минуту назад. Пальцы Алекса запутались в густых волосах, слишком темных для Малдера, но таких похожих на ощупь. Короткие на висках и затылке, длинные у макушки — Малдер говорил, что это дурацкая стрижка. Но, господи, было плевать! Плевать на все, кроме того, что губы Джека обхватывают его член, и это охрененно. Пусть начнется колонизация, пусть мир потонет к чертям в океане мазута… лишь бы только это прекрасное ощущение не заканчивалось.

«Бог есть, — расплывчато подумал Алекс, — и он прямо передо мной. Ему осталось только восстать из мертвых, чтобы я начал, черт возьми, поклоняться ему».

Может быть, Алекс даже молился — точно не мог сказать, — когда Джек провел ладонями вверх от скомканных джинсов по обнаженным бедрам и взял его яйца в пригоршню. Теплые пальцы бережно приподняли отяжелевшие мешочки, перекатывая их, и осторожно сжали; Алекс судорожно вздохнул и дернулся навстречу. Пальцы не останавливались, они исследовали, требовали и поглаживали промежность в такт движениям Джека, влажной теплоте его рта. Он легко тянул Алекса за яйца, заставляя подаваться вперед, даже если хотелось наоборот, отстраниться, чтобы почувствовать это острее. Джек начал ускорять темп, и Алекс застонал.

Ему необходимо было кончить. Эта потребность прорастала откуда-то из живота, обвивала позвоночник и пускала побеги в каждый нерв, пока не добралась до мозга и не начала отдавать приказания. Не в силах сопротивляться Джеку, Алекс подавался вперед снова и снова. В какой-то момент пальцы двинулись дальше и погладили анус. Командующий голос заткнулся тут же, уступив место новому, кристально ясному желанию.

— Погоди, — прохрипел Алекс. Останавливаться было сущим безумием, но иногда ради высшего блага стоило идти на жертвы. Он опустил голову и посмотрел безумию в лицо. Припухшие после минета губы Джека влажно поблескивали. Алекс хотел впиться в них поцелуем, почувствовать мягкое прикосновение, принять негласное приглашение и выебать их что есть сил. Но этого было недостаточно, совсем недостаточно. Он хотел пуститься во все тяжкие. Хотел отбросить контроль, и ответственность, и себя самого. Как же давно с ним этого не случалось. Слишком давно. Когда такое было в последний раз… Малдер? Два, нет, три стирания памяти тому назад. Они только и успели в прошлый раз, что поцеловаться и наскоро отсосать друг другу.

— Трахни меня. — Он хотел произнести это требовательно, но слова выскользнули из губ почти умоляюще. — Но сначала поцелуй меня. — А это была именно мольба, но пофиг. Алекс не мог спокойно смотреть на эти блестящие от влаги губы, хотелось их хоть как-то коснуться. Джек сжалился над ним и поднялся на ноги с ловкостью, которой Алекс в своем нынешнем неуклюжем состоянии мог только позавидовать. Поцелуй вышел слишком коротким, но Джек все-таки поцеловал его, и этого было довольно.

— Руки на стол, — приказал Джек.

Алекс мгновенно — или настолько мгновенно, как позволяли его спущенные джинсы, — подчинился.

Руки Джека пробежались по его телу в неторопливой пародии на обыск.

— Ну, мистер Крайчек, — Джек сжал член Алекса в кулаке и дернул рукой, — у вас есть на это разрешение?

Алекс тупо покачал головой. На ум тут же пришли цитаты из хреновых порнофильмов, которые ставил ему Малдер, но на разговоры требовалось слишком много усилий. Вместо слов он толкнулся Джеку в кулак. Тот усмехнулся, но смешок размазался по коже вместе с поцелуем: Джек сдвинул в сторону воротник футболки, открывая место, где плечо переходило в шею. Скользкие пальцы осторожно толкнулись в его тело, и Алекс выгнулся навстречу вторжению. Оставалось только надеяться, что Джек использовал что-то более-менее стерильное, но, раз оно работало, можно было подумать об этом позже. С губ слетело что-то невразумительное — «да», а может быть, «пожалуйста». Послышалось знакомое похрустывание упаковки, резиновый шелест надеваемого презерватива, и Алекс едва не зааплодировал, но, когда Джек достал второй и натянул свободной рукой на его собственный член, вздрогнул от удивления.

— А вы, парни, действительно зациклены на безопасном сексе, — озадаченно выдохнул Алекс, пока чудесные пальцы Джека ласкали его изнутри, обещая куда большее удовольствие.

— Хочешь подождать, пока мы уберем со стола все пушки? — напряженным от нетерпения голосом спросил Джек. — Янто, может, и не против того, чтобы я трахался с другими, но если я опять про них забуду, то мне лучше сразу перебраться на какую-нибудь ледяную планету.

Пальцы выскользнули из задницы, и Алекс не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок.

— Какой ты подкаблучник.

— Только когда попрошу, — шепнул ему на ухо Джек.

Единственный звук, который смог издать в ответ Алекс, звучал как «Гнннггг». Все остальное разлетелось прочь, когда член Джека наконец толкнулся внутрь. Алекс был уверен, что потом не сможет вспомнить, каким же был этот секс. Джек начал довольно медленно, давая время привыкнуть и поймать правильные ощущения. Если бы Алекс задумался об этом и попытался описать, то нужными словами было бы «затрахаться до смерти», и вскоре сдержанность отступила перед быстротой и силой. Алекс вцепился в стол, убежденный, что иначе не удержится в нужном положении, и отчасти в ужасе от того, что стол может сломаться, и тогда Джек остановится. Благодарность от того, что у него есть обе руки, которыми можно держаться, улетучилась где-то после десятого сильного толчка, уступив место благодарности за более важные вещи — например, за то, что Джек, наверное, читал его мысли, раз уж так вовремя ускорил темп и напор. Алекс не мог понять, сколько времени прошло до того, как чистая сила и восторг охватили каждую клеточку его тела, когда вместо оргазма случилась электромагнитная вспышка. Но это было не страшно, потому что время давно потеряло всякий смысл.

Придя в себя, Алекс с облегчением обнаружил, что даже после разрядки его тело инстинктивно подается навстречу Джеку — не оставлять же беднягу ни с чем в третий раз? Алексу нравилось считать себя не слишком эгоистичным любовником, но с тех пор, как его самому постоянному партнеру постоянно стирали память, определить это наверняка было сложновато. Малдер всегда считал его потрясающим, потому что не мог вспомнить, как они это делали в прошлые разы. Тем не менее, даже если бы он не вел кое-какую игру, оставлять босса в таком блядском положении было глупо. С этой мыслью и искренним желанием помочь, особенно людям, которые дарили ему такие сногсшибательные оргазмы, Алекс загорелся идеей довести Джека до самого потрясающего из них.

Когда все закончилось и они без сил наклонились вперед, Алекс удержал Джека, вдыхая острый запах пота, и зажмурился, смакуя момент. Наконец, последний раз поцеловав его в шею, куда смог достать, Джек отстранился. Не говоря ни слова, они оба стащили презервативы и начали поправлять одежду, но, за исключением пары улик, которые легко было убрать, ничто не указывало на то, чем они только что занимались. И все-таки ситуация Алекса немного волновала. Дело было не в сексе— никаких обещаний Малдеру он не давал, не было смысла, раз уж тот его все равно не мог запомнить. Тем более, сейчас все было замечательно. Алекса беспокоило, что у людей, которые, кстати, начинали ему нравиться, были под рукой все эти потрясающие технологии, и если он действительно пытается провернуть дельце, ему только что предоставилась идеальная возможность устроить полный дурдом. Оружие, включая его собственный заряженный пистолет, лежало на столе кучей безмолвных приглашений к двурушничеству.

— Джек, не стоит так расслабляться, — предупредил Алекс. — Не то чтобы мне не понравилось, но все это оружие… — Он подобрал пистолет, позволяя знакомому ощущению тяжести в руке построить между ними стенку. Это, в конце концов, было для их же собственной пользы. У следующего могут быть не настолько добрые намерения, как у него. — Все, что мне нужно сделать…

Палец сдвинул предохранитель, и Алекс поднял пушку и прицелился прямо между синих глаз Джека.

БАБАХ

Алекс подпрыгнул, пятаясь взять новую угрозу на мушку, продолжая целиться в Джека. Янто спокойно наблюдал, наставив на него пушку. Заставив себя успокоиться, Алекс бросил взгляд на мишень, в которую попал выстрел Янто: в ней темнело отверстие, зацепившее левый край «яблочка». Он повернул голову обратно, а Янто пожаловался:

— Но я же аккуратно жал на спуск.

Джек усмехнулся.

— Тебе точно надо больше тренироваться. В следующий раз ты можешь куда-нибудь ранить Оуэна.

Алекс опустил пистолет и перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Эти придурки явно были больны на всю голову!

— Это было тупо! — прошипел он, со злостью шагнув к Янто. — Я мог его случайно пристрелить!

Усмешка Янто, сияющая у рукоятки пистолета, сменилась обеспокоенным, но уверенным выражением лица.

— Риск был приемлем.

Джек щелкнул затвором пистолета у Алекса за спиной, и тот дал себя разоружить. Он не думал, что Джек убьет его, но также был уверен, что в команде Джека горячая и грязная ебля не стоит и ломаного гроша.

— Янто знал, что опасности нет, — сказал Джек. Пистолет щелкнул: Джек разрядил обойму и убрал его прочь. Потом успокаивающе положил руки на плечи Алекса: приятное разнообразие по сравнению с дулом пистолета. — Он видел, что предохранитель был поднят, а палец ты держал не на спуске.

Алекс почти увидел, как эти двое обменялись взглядами у него за спиной. Янто кивнул, подтверждая то, что сказал Джек. Алекс не был уверен, что верит ему, но в этом и был весь Торчвуд Три, все эти сумасшедшие придурки-сотрудники, которые поддержали его даже после того, как перепугали до чертиков.

— Ты был здесь все это время? — спросил он у Янто. Алекс хотел бы разозлиться, но после секса его охватила ленивая расслабленность, и на злость не было сил. Все, что осталось, все силы и сосредоточенность ушли на попытку прицелиться в Джека.

— Стандартный протокол при отсутствии цифрового наблюдения. Как вы и отметили, в этом помещении нельзя терять из виду ни вещи, ни людей. — Янто спрятал пистолет в кобуру и перевел взгляд с Алекса на Джека. — Если больше ничего не требуется, я восстановлю систему; мне нужно заняться кое-чем в архиве.

— Уверен, что у тебя здесь хранится куча порножурналов. — Алекс не мог видеть Джека, но явственно расслышал хитринку в его голосе.

— Но вы ведь знаете, сэр, что это не так. И вы, и Оуэн так тщательно искали их там, что хотя бы у одного из вас должно было сложиться впечатление, что вы ищете что-то несуществующее. 

— Янто?

— Да, сэр?

— Включай камеры.

— Я не думал, сэр, что вас так интересует каталогизация, — донесся до них почти невинный комментарий Янто. Алекс наконец поддался общему безумию и рассмеялся вместе с Джеком, хотя и сделал себе мысленную пометку не пытаться взломать их систему безопасности. Он всегда руководствовался принципом «Если не можешь победить — присоединись», по крайней мере до того момента, пока не сможешь победить, и Алекс не представлял себе исключения, которое бы лучше доказывало это правило.

~~~

— Нам доложили об уивилах, — объявил Джек, войдя в главный зал центра. Алекс вынужден был с неохотой признать: Торчвуд умел весьма оперативно реагировать. Все немедленно бросили то, чем занимались, и переключились в состояние боевой готовности.

— Вот… — Джек кинул ему жестянку, и Алекс с удивлением поймал ее. — Или ты не собираешься с нами?

Алекс стащил со спинки стула кожанку и направился вслед за остальными к внедорожнику.

— Гарнитура, — сказала Тош, когда они забрались в автомобиль, и протянула ему гаджет. Алекс сунул его в ухо, и тут же оказался завален ворохом указаний от Янто — скорее всего, они предназначались Джеку, который был за рулем. Еще до того, как они выехали со стоянки, Тош загрузила компьютер и подключилась к координации вместе с Янто и Джеком.

— Что это? — Алекс показал жестянку Гвен, которая единственная из всех сидящих рядом была ничем не занята.

— Спрей от уивилов, — ответила она.

— Людям не вредит, — вмешался Оуэн, сидевший на переднем пассажирском сидении, — но у большинства уивилов вызывает сильную боль на пару минут, а пока они в отключке, нужно надеть на них вот это… — Оуэн протянул ему какую-то металлическую ленту. — Уивил-браслеты: оберни их вокруг конечностей и они сами застегнутся в наручники. Спрей срабатывает не на всех. Мы не знаем, почему. Если спрей не подействует, держись от уивила подальше, не лезь в рукопашную. У меня хватает дел и без того, чтобы проводить твою аутопсию. Стукни уивила чем-нибудь тяжелым, если не удастся — стреляй.

— И что потом? — захлебнувшись воздухом, спросил Алекс. Его вдруг охватил азарт погони, и не только его. У всех, кто сидел рядом, глаза горели от адреналинового напряжения, бурлившего в салоне машины.

— Тогда мы забираем его и увозим обратно на базу. Живые отправляются в зоопарк. Мертвых забираю я — надо же выяснить, почему они перестают воспринимать такой годный спрей?

Алекс вытащил пистолет из кобуры и сунул в карман наручники и спрей — чтобы легко было достать, но чтобы при этом они не вывалились от резкого движения. Оуэн и Гвен тоже вытащили оружие и, дрожа от напряжения, ждали, когда прибудут на место.

— Там! — первой выкрикнула Гвен, когда автомобиль резко затормозил.

— Сраные трущобы, — прокомментировал Оуэн, но тут же ринулся бежать туда, куда указывала Гвен. Остальные помчались следом.

— Тош, Оуэн, налево, — скомандовал Джек. — Отрежьте их от перекрестка, они не должны забраться в парк. Гвен, Алекс, со мной. Янто, ты слышал?

Оуэн смылся, и Алекс предположил, что Тош, которая стояла за ним, сделала то же самое, но его внимание было сосредоточено на дороге под ногами и попытках не обращать внимания на жжение в легких. Они свернули за угол.

— Отслеживаю ваши передвижения, — прозвучал в наушниках голос Янто. — Оуэн, второй поворот налево — так они не смогут вернуться обратно.

— Понял, — фыркнул в наушнике Оуэн.

— У нас есть подтверждение? — спросил Джек. Интересно, как у него до сих пор получается нормально разговаривать, учитывая, что они бежали по плохо освещенным переулкам, и довольно быстро? По крайней мере, Гвен раскраснелась примерно так же, как и сам Алекс — как ему казалось.

— Есть визуальный контакт, — вмешалась Тош. — Двое уивилов направляются на восток.

— Джек, ты приближаешься к ним с северо-востока, — сообщил Янто.

Пытаясь выпутаться из лабиринта переулков, они вразнобой топали по асфальту, безошибочно находя все лужи и выбоины. К счастью, Джек и Гвен, кажется, знали, куда направляются.

— Мы заметили гражданского в опасной зоне. — Спокойный голос Янто заглушил их общее прерывистое дыхание.

— Где? — требовательно спросил Джек.

— Первый поворот направо, двести метров, — указал Янто. — И к нему направляется уивил.

— Этот мой, — сказал Алекс. — А вы займитесь теми двумя.

В гарнитуре на секунду повисло молчание: Джек обдумывал предложение.

— Окей. Будь осторожнее. Если сможешь, используй спрей.

Алекс помчался к следующему повороту направо.

— Держитесь длинной части дуги, — звучал в ухе голос Янто. — Гражданский должен находиться по левую руку. Уивил прячется в переулке прямо напротив.

— Понял, — задыхаясь, отозвался Алекс.

Он подбежал достаточно близко, когда пешеход остановился, повернулся к переулку и выкрикнул:

— Привет!

— Вот черт! — выкрикнул Алекс, наплевав, что его услышат по гарнитуре все. — Это сраный любитель инопланетян. Эй!

— У нас для таких придурков даже название есть. — Язвительный голос Оуэна заполнил эфир. — Спокойный… как покойный… Оу!

— Этих двоих мы задержали, — жалобы Оуэна перебил голос Джека. — Мы с Тош направляемся к тебе. Убери оттуда гражданского, но без надобности на рожон не лезь.

Так это Гвен влепила Оуэну пендель, догадался Алекс. Он свернул в темный переулок и уложил идиота, до ужаса похожего в темноте на Малдера, на асфальт — как раз вовремя: когти уивила скользнули по их спинам. Блядь, эти твари были куда страшнее, чем когда сидели в клетке. Алекс вскочил на ноги и пшикнул спреем прямо в ощерившуюся морду. Уивил в ужасе попятился, но ничего похожего на сильную боль, о которой упоминал Оуэн, не было. И теперь тварь загораживала вход в переулок, кружила вокруг, готовясь напасть в любой момент. Надо ж было с его долбаным еврейским счастьем наткнуться на устойчивого! Наверняка в этом Малдер виноват — потому что именно Малдера Алекс только что прижимал к асфальту, он не мог не узнать это застывшее под ним тело. Он швырнул в сторону уивила мусорный бак и, пока тот отбивался от пластикового контейнера, потянулся за пистолетом.

«Какой идиот будет драться с этими тварями?» — задался Алекс вопросом, подняв пистолет. Даже целиться было не нужно — уивил надвигался на них с грацией уродливого и мохнатого товарняка. Просто вовремя нажать на спуск…

Выстрел ушел в молоко, потому что Малдер со всей дури вмазал Алексу по морде. Тот отлетел в сторону и грохнулся рядом с перевернутым мусорником, попытался встать, но Малдер тут же подскочил, сгреб его за грудки и начал трясти. Где, блин, этот хренов уивил? Алекс краем глаза заметил, что тот убегает туда, откуда пришел он сам — явно перепуганный до чертиков тем, что встретил гораздо большего психа.

— Гребаная ублюдочная крыса!

«Привет, Малдер, я тоже соскучился».

В лицо прилетел еще один удар; треснула губа. Малдер схватил его за горло и прижал к стене, но Алекс был слишком занят, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— К вам приближается уивил, — выдохнул он, надеясь, что гарнитура пережила знакомство с Малдером и получится предупредить остальных. — Он устойчивый.

Потом остались только он, и Малдер, и попытки вспомнить, как дышать. Пистолет валялся где-то в темноте — не то чтобы это было слишком хорошо, учитывая, что рядом Малдер. Сколько бы Алекс ни фантазировал о том, чтобы отпиздить этого ублюдка пистолетом, на самом деле он не имел привычки отвечать, когда Малдер лез драться. Алекс никогда не мог понять, с чего Консорциум так мудрит, выкидывая нафиг нормальных сотрудников и оставляя дерьмовых. Пару лет назад он решил: Консорциум — это просто кучка ебланов, и юмор у них ебланский.

Малдер орал в ухо что-то про стрельбу по невинным людям, а Алекс пытался вспомнить, было ли это в его стандартном списке обвинений, или же у Малдера на этот раз крыша съехала основательнее и он действительно не заметил, что едва не стал закуской уивила. Понятно, что стоило об этом побеспокоиться, но у Алекса слишком сильно кружилась голова, и это занимало его куда больше. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть укоризненного взгляда — на самом деле, презрения в глазах Малдера, и чем дальше, тем отчётливее становилось это презрение: Малдер, не видя реакции, заводился все сильнее.

— Отойди от него. Быстро!

Алекс заставил себя открыть глаза. Дуло пистолета, который держал Джек, упиралось в тонкую кожу прямо у Малдера за ухом.

— Не надо, — прохрипел Алекс, хотя и не был уверен, что произнес это вслух. Интересно, считает ли Джек право душить его, да и Оуэна тоже,своей личной прерогативой? Малдер мог бы доказать, что первым заявил на это право.

Малдер неохотно разжал пальцы и отошел, и у Алекса подогнулись коленки. В конце концов, все это время именно Малдер его поддерживал.

— Алекс? — спросил Джек.

Тот несколько раз кашлянул, прочищая горло. Голова по-прежнему кружилась, и после того, как Малдер со всей дури приложил его об стену, спина и плечо тоже разболелись.

— Все нормально, — заверил он Джека и сел.

Джек ощерился и грубо застегнул на Малдере наручники. Было приятно заметить, что Малдер уставился на них с обычным упрямым негодованием. В грудь толкнулась волна теплой привязанности; это был его Малдер, державшийся независимо даже в безвыходном положении.

— Оуэн, как только появится Янто, тащи сюда свою задницу, — бросил в микрофон Джек. — Кажется, уивил подрезал Алекса.

Уивил, не Малдер. Теперь понятно. Наверное, он зацепил его, когда Алекс отталкивал Малдера в сторону. И это объясняло заодно, почему стало так адски больно.

Через несколько минут подбежал Оуэн.

— Оставил Бесси с дамами, — объяснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джека. — Янто задбросит первых двух и потом вернется. Что? — продолжил он, когда понял, что молчаливый вопрос не прекратился. — Не думаешь, что она похожа на Бесси?

Алекс подумал, как существо, состоящее из сплошных зубов и пытавшееся оторвать ему голову, Оуэн смог назвать «Бесси». И как он вообще догадался, что оно женского пола.

— Больше напоминает Мариту, — сказал Алекс, не обращая внимания на недовольный возглас Малдера.

— Ну, — Оуэн присел рядом, — ты, наверное, сильно получил по голове, так что твое мнение не в счет.

Не прекращая болтать, Оуэн быстро, но тщательно осмотрел Алекса.

— Жить будет, — в конце концов объявил он. — Болит?

Алекс посмотрел на него.

— Недоволен врачом — не получишь счастливую пилюльку, — предупредил Оуэн. — Дайте руку, кто-нибудь? У меня все лекарства в машине, а без помощи он так далеко не доберется.

— Поднимайся сам, Оуэн, и возьми пушку Алекса, — Джек толкнул Малдера вперед. — Алекс, как думаешь, сможешь опереться на своего приятеля?

Алекс подавил усмешку, рвущуюся навстречу недовольному выражению лица Малдера, и преисполнился решимости залить кровью его костюм.

— Кто это? — Оуэн кивнул в сторону закованного в наручники Малдера.

— Гражданский, — начал Джек, но Алекс перебил его:

— Это Малдер.

— Ох, — проворковал Оуэн. — Твой парень примчался за тобой аж из самих Штатов. Как мило.

— Оуэн, — одернул его Джек: Малдер оскорбился очень громко. Алекс закатил глаза. Ночь явно не задалась: сначала проигранная пришельцу драка, потом деревянные остроты Оуэна, а теперь еще и Малдер в стадии отрицания. Еще бы кто-нибудь поддал дымку в идеальный, пропахший табаком воздух. Впрочем, до того, как Малдер все усложнил, было довольно весело, и разве это не история всей его жизни? 

Оуэн пробормотал что-то под нос — Алекс не расслышал, что именно, — но встать все-таки помог. Каким наслаждением было перекинуть руку через плечо Малдера и, прижавшись как можно крепче, повиснуть на его шее, почти зажав ее в замок! Было что-то в высшей степени приятное в Малдере, закованном в уивил-браслеты, особенно в возможности прилипнуть к нему как банный лист. Почти достаточно, чтобы забыть о боли в спине, плече и куче других мест, оставшихся после его бережного обращения.

— Окей, вперед, — поторопил их Джек. Оуэн пошел первым, а Джек замыкал колонну. Алекс слышал, как за его спиной Джек переговаривается с Янто, ведущим внедорожник, и направляет его к ним. Путь обратно к остальным казался гораздо длиннее, чем помнил Алекс, но здесь все дороги казались такими одинаковыми — они могли находиться где угодно. Они легко нашли Гвен, Тош и уивила, когда подошли достаточно близко. Алекса приятно удивила радость, с которой его встретили, пусть даже уивил и оскалился на него вместо улыбки. Неожиданно загордившись, насколько успешной оказалась его первая охота на уивила, Алекс оскалился в ответ. Малдер запнулся и остановился, едва не стряхнув Алекса на землю: тот автоматически сделал еще два шага, прежде чем понял, в чем дело.

— Что это? — требовательно спросил Малдер.

Все посмотрели на уивила, словно проверяя, не превратился ли он по пути во что-то другое. Оуэн закатил глаза:

— То, от чего тебя спас Крайчек.

Малдер побледнел; теперь он придерживал Алекса с меньшей неохотой и гораздо осторожнее.

— Хватит! — вмешался Джек. — Кто-то должен отвести внедорожник обратно в центр. Добровольцы есть? — Гвен забрала у Джека ключи еще до того, как он закончил фразу. — Тош, отправляйся с ней, нам нужно будет больше места, а Оуэн должен оставаться с Алексом. Ночь будет длинной, так что Янто, наверное, приготовит тебе специальный кофе на день рождения, если захватите по пути какой-нибудь еды.

Оуэн сразу оживился.

— Если будешь брать китайскую…

— Мы в курсе, — перебила Гвен.

— Дополнительную порцию ребрышек, — продолжила за нее Тош, — и не из уличной забегаловки.

Они удалились, болтая о еде, ключи в ладони Гвен позвякивали.

— Мы их еще час не увидим, — проворчал Оуэн. — С тем же успехом могли бы заказать еду с доставкой, когда вернемся. И снова все зеркала перекрутит; вечно она забывает, что не все придвигают кресло к рулю так, чтобы колени возле ушей торчали.

— Уверен, если ты им скажешь, они будут рады ничего для тебя не заказывать, — нежно заметил Джек.

От ответа Оуэна их спас Янто, который пригнал внедорожник, и необходимость усадить Бесси-Мариту в специальный усиленный «автозак». Алекс весело отметил, что уивилы начинали сотрудничать при одном лишь виде Янто. Наверное, это было удобно. Веселье отчасти было вызвано тем, что Оуэн вытащил из аптечки и вколол ему в руку. Теперь даже сам Оуэн казался слегка размытым по типу доброго и дружелюбного лягушонка Кермита. Видно, не все были согласны с этим мнением, но Алексу показалось, что он заметил несколько улыбок. Малдер вроде бы слегка смутился, когда он начал извиняться за обслюнявленную шею — ведь это была очень приятная шея! — и попытался очистить его волосы от крови и грязи. Когда Джек отвел его в сторону и усадил в машину, Алекс как раз пытался рассказать, что думает о наручниках. Обратный путь прошел как в тумане, но Алекс решил, что это из-за манеры Джека вести машину, из-за этой манеры и светлячков, которые зачем-то мчались за ними всю дорогу. Такие красные, яркие, с прикольными хвостиками. Малдер все пытался завести разговор про инопланетян, пока его не заставили заткнуться; кто бы хотел говорить об этом, когда за спиной рычит Марита? Гораздо интереснее следить за светлячками: поднимаясь вверх, они становились оранжевыми.

Алекс захихикал, когда Джек, красавчик Джек в крышесносной шинели спросил у Кермита, сколько тот ему засадил. Наверное, Джек все забывал, как и Малдер, потому что ведь именно Джек засадил ему. Это было прикольно. Хотелось повторить. Не сейчас, конечно, потому что Алекс немного устал, но позже. А может и Фокс не откажется, принесет наручники. Фокс и Лягушка, и его Фокс назвал его Крысой… может, они все здесь животные? Тогда Янто… м-м-м… длинная штука в костюме… костюмный змей? Не подходит… Брючный змей! Янто был брючным змеем.Кажется, уивил смеялся. Уивилы вообще смеются? Алекс почувствовал, как в руку ткнулась игла, и попытался прихлопнуть назойливую кусачую тварь, но в тот момент внедорожник наклонился, и он схватился за протянутую руку.

Когда вернулось сознание, Алекс обнаружил, что лежит в медотсеке, и на него пялится Малдер, а Оуэн в это время осматривает шишку у того на затылке. Наверное, он толкнул Малдера сильнее, чем рассчитывал.

— У тебя две руки, — обвиняюще заявил Малдер.

Не то, что ожидаешь услышать, придя в себя.

Это было по-детски, но Алекс не сумел устоять.

— У тебя тоже.

Черт, было больно. Лекарство, которое дал ему Оуэн, давно перестало действовать и, хотя обычно с Малдером было проще иметь дело на трезвую голову, и, в дополнение к огненным полосам, которые кто-то начетил у него на спине, начинала болеть еще и голова. Интересно, можно ли попросить у Оуэна аспирин или он что-то вколет ему и опять отправит гулять на седьмое небо?

— Ты клон! — догадался Малдер и вскочил, хотя Оуэн тут же усадил его на место. 

Седьмое небо казалось все более интересным вариантом. Да уж, сортировка раненых явно не была сильной стороной Оуэна, раз Малдер влез без очереди.

— Ну же, Малдер, вспомни. — Дерьмо, голова раскалывалась. — Ты видел цвет моей крови, а это значит, что я не клон.

— Я дальтоник. — Самая странная вещь, которой мог бы гордиться Малдер.

— Можем это вылечить, если хочешь, — предложил Оуэн и опустил тампон, которым до этого грозил, как пальцем.

Алекс обнаружил, что о нем забыли, потому что Малдер переключился на Оуэна.

— Что?

Оуэн приветливо улыбнулся ему. На самом деле Алекс был готов уступить Малдера ему за два темпалгина и стакан воды. И за воду был готов даже поторговаться. Оуэн открыл ящик и вытащил из его глубин два пузырька — розовый и голубой.

— И секунды не займет. — Оуэн так хвастался этим устройством, что можно было решить, будто он сам его сделал, а не подобрал на темпоральной помойке. — Такая же штука отрастила руку нашему инвалиду.

— Это инопланетная технология, — выдохнул Малдер.

— Нет, знаешь, я купил его в местном военторге… — Оуэн, казалось, понял, что Малдер понятия не имеет, о чем он говорил. — Конечно, это инопланетная технология. Думаешь, мы в этом дерьмовом подземелье в бирюльки играем? Нихера подобного!

— Но она действительно работает? — Налицо были все признаки: Малдер по уши влюбился. Или, по крайней мере, охвачен навязчивой идеей, что в случае Малдера означало то же самое.

— Так быстро, что ты не поверишь, — с восторгом заявил Оуэн. — Достаточно навести ее на цель, нажать на выемки… — Он подтвердил слова действиями, и яйцевидный пузырь, чирикнув, ощетинился тонкими выступами; они зашевелились, а потом все разом указали на Малдера и засветились. — А потом на эту кнопку, — закончил Оуэн.

Алекс задался вопросом, хватит ли у него сил, чтобы дать Малдеру платочек, или тот немедленно сделает предложение своему новому объекту страсти, здесь и сейчас. Алекс не мог поверить: неужели он действительно ревнует к куску инопланетного мусора? А раз уж эта штука и правда отрастила ему руку, так стоило бы запомнить этот момент, а не хотеть разбить ее на мелкие кусочки. Штука издала до омерзения счастливые бибикающие звуки и выпустила прямо в глаза Малдеру длинный луч света. Алекс с трудом удержался, чтобы не прыгнуть на Оуэна, выбить устройство у него из рук, а потом расстрелять их обоих. Нет, штука была полезной. До того, как Оуэну позволили использовать такое на людях, ее должен был проверить кто-то компетентный. Она не причинила вреда ему самому, не причинит и Малдеру. Не причинит, даже если кажется, будто она вот-вот взорвется. Писк, который эта штука издавала, как раз начал просверливать в зубах Алекса дыру, но, блеснув в последний раз, она погасла, и миниатюрные щупальца снова втянулись в гладкую оболочку.

Малдер моргнул. Потом еще раз.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Оуэн. — Если кровь не настолько красная, тогда посмотри на Алекса. Хотя если мне снова придется выслушивать тирады насчет цвета его глаз, я начну блевать.

— Э? — Малдер, смущенный, посмотрел на Алекса.

Тот закрыл глаза, о которых и шла речь.

— Отъебись, — сказал он Оуэну, — лучше дай мне обезболивающее.

Тот хмыкнул.

— Хватит ныть. Я как раз собрался заняться тобой. Для начала давай снимем этот кожух…

Алекс бросил тоскливый взгляд на кучу кожаных лоскутков на полу, пока Оуэн срезал с него футболку.

— Мне нравилась эта куртка.

— Первое правило охоты на пришельцев: никогда не надевай то, что хотел бы надеть еще раз. — Оуэн ткнул в раны от когтей тампоном с антисептической мазью. — Без этого было бы гораздо хуже.

— Тогда почему вы не используете это устройство для лечения порезов? — с любопытством спросил Малдер.

— Только для серьезных проблем, с которыми иначе не справиться, — объяснил Оуэн. — Это всего лишь нежная царапинка. Если Алекс немножко поболеет, то в следующий раз будет нагибаться чуть-чуть быстрее, не так ли?

Алекс неистово пожелал, чтобы вся его боль и раны немедленно передались Оуэну, чтобы он сам выступил в качестве наглядного урока. Алекс бывал ранен гораздо сильнее, много раз, но это не значило, что он жаждал повторить этот опыт.

— Сделаю местную анестезию, — сказал Оуэн. — Большинство порезов не слишком глубокие, но на один придется наложить швы.

Алекс устало кивнул.

— Пофиг.

Казалось, накладывание швов длилось дальше, чем на самом деле. Малдер продолжал бросать на Алекса странные взгляды, что было вполне нормально — но эти взгляды кололи, как игла в руках Оуэна. Не слишком болезненно, но ощутимо вползали под кожу, вторгались, стягивая вместе разорванные части. А когда пройдет анестезия, станет больно — так всегда бывает.

— Хорошо, — сказал Оуэн, закончив. — И последнее. Сильных лекарств я тебе давать не буду, но вот это должно снять остроту восприятия. Обопрись на стол и сними штаны.

Вздохнув, Алекс подчинился. 

— Отлично, — заверил его Оуэн и вколол обезболивающее ему в руку.

— Какого черта? — Алекс развернулся, но его мозг не сразу поспевал за ногами, так что он едва не упал.

Оуэн быстро попятился из зоны досягаемости, но Алекс одним взглядом пообещал отомстить, как только вылечится. Оуэн усмехнулся и показал ему пачку таблеток.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе их, когда анестезия пройдет, или нет?

— Я могу их и с твоего трупа снять, — заметил Алекс.

— Попробуй, — начал блефовать Оуэн, — но Джек слегка стервенеет, когда кто-то убивает его сотрудников.

— В твоем случае я сделаю исключение, — вклинился в разговор голос Джека. Все повернулись к двери, в проеме которой стоял, опираясь на косяк, Джек. Алекс был готов даже деньги поставить на то, что и поза, и общий эффект были тщательно продуманы, а Джек только ждал подходящей минуты, чтобы вмешаться. 

— Оуэн, дай ему таблетки. Эти двое в состоянии подняться в конференц-зал?

Оуэн подозрительно смотрел то на Джека, то на Алекса.

— Алекс, — начал уговаривать Джек, — оставь Оуэна в покое. Сможешь побить его позже.

Алекс продемонстрировал Джеку свою самую невинную улыбку. Потом, хоть для этого и понадобилось больше усилий, чем хотелось, наклонился и подобрал с пола остатки куртки. Он забрал у Оуэна таблетки, набросил куртку на обнаженные плечи и, даже не застегнув спущенные на бедра джинсы, обогнул Джека, вышел из комнаты и побрел вверх по лестнице. Тишиной, которая его сопровождала, стоило гордиться. Стоило еще и потому, что Алекс успел пройти полпути до конференц-зала, прежде чем его накрыло, и ему пришлось на минутку остановиться. Хотя он и был чрезвычайно благодарен Оуэну: тот не вколол ничего такого, от чего можно было бы лезть на стенку, но Алекс все равно чувствовал себя ходячим синяком — даже несмотря на анестетик. И все же до конференц-зала удалось добраться раньше остальных — пускай и медленно.

— Ты как? — поприветствовала его Гвен. — Угощайся. — Но, заметив, во что Алекс был (или, скорее, не был) одет, замолчала.

Ссутулившись, Алекс плюхнулся на ближайшее место и попытался сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Тош подняла голову и улыбнулась ему. Интересно, согласится ли она сходить как-нибудь пообедать. Компьютерная система Торчвуда действительно потрясала воображение, и Алексу было любопытно, что Тош думает о последних биокомпьютерных разработках.

Подплыл Янто и поставил возле него кувшин с кофе.

— Тебе нужно пить много жидкости, чтобы возместить потерю крови, — пояснил Янто. Алекс задался вопросом, чем он заслужил такую честь, а судя по завистливым взглядам, это действительно было честью.

Вскоре пришли Джек и Оуэн с Малдером на буксире. Последний был освобожден от наручников, что вполне объясняло их задержку. Оуэн сразу же схватил одну из коробок с ребрышками и занял стул как можно дальше от Алекса.

Малдер некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел, как они делят палочки и разбирают еду. Алекс подозревал, что он никак не может поверить в реальность происходящего. В конце концов он уселся рядом с Алексом. Заодно против британцев? А может, Малдер просто заметил кофе. Алекс взял со стола пару коробочек и поставил одну перед Малдером. И когда тот с опаской взглянул на нее, словно ожидая, что оттуда выползет Чужой и сожрет его, Алекс открыл коробочку и сунул ему в руку палочки. Если дальше Малдер не справится сам, кормить его Алекс не собирался.

— Итак, агент Малдер, — Джек прервал молчание. — Добро пожаловать в Торчвуд.

Малдер быстро сглотнул.

— Торчвуд?

— Это Торчвуд, — Джек замахал палочками, изображая базу и все остальное. — Строго говоря, это Торчвуд Три. Торчвуд Один был уничтожен. Торчвуд Два — в Глазго. Есть еще Торчвуд Четыре, но мы не знаем, где они находятся в данный момент. Уверен, что они скоро дадут о себе знать.

— Вы потеряли… Кто вы такие? Чем занимаетесь?

— С Оуэном Харпером ты знаком, — представил Джек. — Тошико Сато, Гвен Купер, Янто Джонс и я, капитан Джек Харкнесс. И Алекса ты, разумеется, знаешь. Чем занимаемся? Собираем и исследуем технологии пришельцев. Наша база расположена возле пространственно-временного разлома, из него вымывает все, что угодно — например, уивилов, которых ты уже видел. Мы не госслужащие, не полиция, никак не связаны с ООН…

А вот это было ошибкой. Малдер залился краской.

— Вы такие же, как Консорциум: думаете, что законы писаны не для вас!

Джек даже глазом не моргнул.

— Некоторые — да. В двадцать первом веке многие законы изменятся, и мы должны быть к этому готовы.

Малдер наверняка даже не заметил, что Гвен и Тош шевелят губами в унисон с Джеком. Эту речь они, очевидно, слышали множество раз.

— Вы! — подчеркнул Малдер. — А как насчет людей там, в городе? Разве они не заслуживают того, чтобы знать, что происходит?

Джек отставил в сторону коробку с едой и серьезно ответил:

— К сожалению, Вики хотела совершенно другого, а я никогда не мог отказать королеве.

Тош и Янто старательно избегали смотреть на что-либо, кроме еды.

— Виктория? — голос Малдера сорвался почти на писк. — Королева Виктория?

— Наш знаменитый основатель, — подтвердил Джек. — «Самый больший дар, который вы можете поднести им — ваше молчание», и все такое. Там что-то еще об овцах говорилось. Наверное, Янто сможет это процитировать точнее.

— Но лучше не надо, — вставил Оуэн, прежде чем Янто успел ответить.

— Это трудно, — сочувственно произнесла Гвен. — Нельзя рассказывать Рису или кому-то еще. Знаешь, что если с тобой что-то случится, они так и не узнают правды. Но то, что мы делаем, очень важно.

— Все равно нам никто бы не поверил, — добавил с циничной усмешкой Оуэн. — Нападение пришельцев? Все списывают на террористов или наркоманов.

— Но вы могли бы предоставить доказательства, — настаивал Малдер. — То же устройство, которое лечит людей. Знаете, сколько жизней оно могло бы спасти? — Малдер указал на Оуэна, и тот съежился на стуле. — А что насчет похищенных? Таких, как Скалли, на которой ставили эксперименты? Или моя сестра? Как можно молчать, когда каждый день гибнет столько невинных людей?

— Алекс рассказал нам, что творится в Америке, — признался Джек. — Ю.Н.И.Т. взялся…

Малдер не дал ему закончить.

— Уверен, что рассказал, — усмехнулся он. А не рассказывал ли он вам заодно о том, что был наемным убийцей? Что убил моего отца? Что…

— Да. — Джек оборвал его на полуслове. — Всем нам приходится иногда делать то, что не нравится. — Взгляд Джека на мгновение скользнул с Малдера на Янто, и, прежде чем его внимание снова переключилось на говорившего, Алексу показалось, что Янто едва заметно кивнул Джеку. — Иногда мы должны быть чудовищами, чтобы спасти мир от тех, кто еще хуже. Хочешь знать, сколько из нас, сидящих здесь, потеряли близких?

— Потому что вы молчите, — возразил Малдер.

— Потому что слишком многое оказалось под угрозой, — поправил Джек. — Потому что иногда нужно жертвовать малым ради блага многих. И все здесь понимают: соблазн ввязаться во все это слишком велик, даже если тебя зацепило случайно. И потому мы держим все в секрете. Потому что когда люди получают доступ к таким вещам, они не в силах остановиться, а мы знаем, что именно нам придется брать их на мушку, если они заиграются и станут опасны для других.

Алекс обвел взглядом сидящих: мрачные лица, согласные кивки. Только Гвен выглядела скорее сочувствующей, чем задетой за живое. Вот почему они все так подкалывали и подшучивали друг над другом, поэтому цеплялись за любую попавшуюся возможность. У Ю.Н.И.Т.а могла быть армия, но Торчвуд Три были партизанами, крадущими оружие у врага с надеждой на то, что оно не взорвется у них в руках. Алекс не мог сказать, было ли это храбростью или совершеннейшей, полнейшей глупостью, но все равно собирался прийти сюда завтра — работать. А может, даже поискать квартиру на съем.

Малдер в ужасе смотрел на Джека.

— Как звали твою сестру? — мягко спросил тот.

Малдер выглядел так, словно у него выбили почву из-под ног.

— Что?

— Имя твоей сестры, — четко произнес Джек. — Ты говорил, ее похитили. Мы можем замолвить словечко, посмотрим, выйдет ли что-нибудь. Конечно, гарантировать ничего нельзя: это как поместить фотографию на пакет с молоком, которое продают за границей, но лучше, чем ничего. Тош?

— Готова, — подтвердила та, вытащив КПК. — Получаю данные.

Малдер молча смотрел на Джека. О, Алекс вполне мог понять его чувства. То же самое он ощутил, когда узнал, что все, во что он верил, было фальшивкой. Наверное, хорошо, что Малдер зациклился на тайной организации и собственном крестовом походе за истиной, и не дошел до планов инопланетян захватить мир (планов, которым скоро будет положен конец).

— …у Ю.Н.И.Т.а довольно неплохие базы данных, так что если ты дашь нам сведения, которых не было в официальных отчетах, мы сможем сузить поиск… — продолжал Джек, не обращая внимания на то, что Малдер уже не разбирает слов, просто пялится на него, как на второе пришествие.

— Э, Джек? — вмешался Алекс.

Тот посмотрел на него, потом снова на Малдера.

— Ладно, в другой раз, — согласился он.

Остаток ужина прошел за байками про стычки с инопланетянами и неправдоподобные сексуальные похождения, которые Малдер выслушал, не говоря ни слова.

~~~

Ужин закончился, и команда расслабилась; жареный рис с яйцом и кофеин вытеснили азарт спора и ночной погони. Стоило признать: еда помогла собраться с силами. А может, помогли глаза Малдера, которые становились все больше, когда он начал осознавать, в чем дело. Янто ушел из-за стола первым, сославшись на работу. Джек выставил Гвен, грозя, что отправит Оуэна, чтобы тот вместо нее согрел ее парня, а оскорбленный Оуэн объявил, что сегодня вечер пятницы и он собирается пойти выпить — если вдруг кто хочет присоединиться. Захотела Тош.

— А что будет со мной? — требовательно спросил Малдер, когда в зале остались только они с Джеком. — Запрете меня здесь?

— Нет, разве что ты захочешь побыть наедине с уивилом, — улыбнулся Джек. — Алекс, отвезешь Малдера к себе? До понедельника лучше не показвайтесь.

По привычке Алекс хотел было отказаться, не стесняясь в выражениях, но Малдер его опередил.

— У меня есть, где жить, — сухо заявил он.

Джек внимательно посмотрел на него.

— И где?

— Отель «Сент-Дэвид».

— Довольно удобно, — признал Джек, — но тебе все равно не стоит с раной головы оставаться одному. Алекс, можешь его отвести? И лучше побудь с ним, убедись, что он в порядке. Янто отправит тебе туда какую-нибудь одежду, но и тебе тоже не стоит сейчас оставаться одному.

«Разумеется, капитан, сэр, я вполне могу это сделать».

Алекс кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть, будто он всего лишь выполняет приказ. Малдер неожиданно тоже не стал спорить, и это значило, что он или до сих пор в шоке от происходящего — или хочет остаться с Алексом наедине. Неважно, почему, решил Алекс, застегнул порезанную куртку и приготовился идти.

Когда они шли по центру, то заметили Янто, который работал за одним из компьютеров. Услышав их, он поднял голову и предложил:

— Давайте я выпущу вас через турбюро. Это ближе к «Сент-Дэвиду».

Алекс был только благодарен, учитывая, в каком состоянии была его одежда. Он почти слышал, как скрипит от напряжения мозг Малдера, изобретая и отбрасывая теории о Янто, телепатии и инопланетном происхождении. Алекс подумал, не стоит ли ему указать на гарнитуру в ухе Янто и на тот факт, что он скорее всего, наблюдал за конференц-залом с мониторов? Прежде, чем Малдер начал донимать Янто вопросами, Алекс благодарно кивнул и провел его по туннелю, который вел к служебному входу в бюро. Как только они подошли к двери между центром и турбюро, та открылась, и Малдер от неожиданности подпрыгнул. Алекс подтолкнул его вперед и схватил за руку, чтобы не вернулся, пока дверь за ними не закрылась. Замок двери, ведущей наружу, щелкнул, и Алекс, помахав на прощание всем, кто мог их слушать, вытащил Малдера на улицу. Тот перенес это непочтительное обращение со стоическим молчанием.

Они не успели и трех шагов сделать, когда Малдер прижал Алекса к стене закрытого на ночь турбюро и уставился на него бешеными глазами. Скорее всего, до него только что все дошло, и, опять же, Алекс был единственным человеком в зоне досягаемости. Прекрасно, что обезболивающее до сих пор действовало, и Алекс надеялся, что Малдер не порвал ни одного шва. Нельзя было, что ли, сделать это внутри? Там, по крайней мере, было тепло. Наверное, нет; другие остановили бы его. Алекс порыскал взглядом в темноте: где-то там должны быть камеры. Кто-то обязательно наблюдает. Скорее всего, Янто. А тот позвал бы Джека… Алекс сдержал усмешку.

— Еще один трюк Консорциума! — Малдер настойчиво требовал внимания, тряся его за лацканы куртки.

— Никаких трюков, — убедительно произнес Алекс, — они просто такие. И ты видел уивилов.

— Я об этом и говорю! — Пальцы Малдера вцепились в кожу куртки. — Уивилы! Опасность! А они только смеялись, рассказывая, сколько раз они едва не уничтожили Кардифф!

Алекс отпихнул Малдера и задумался, не лучше ли будет вырубить его и просто отнести в гостиницу.

— Они рассказывали о том, сколько раз спасали Кардифф.

— Нет. — Малдер покачал головой и начал мерить шагами мостовую перед Алексом. — Они рассказывали о том, как часто ставили его под угрозу. Они собирают эти технологии, а последствия их не волнуют. Ни за что не отвечают, не заботятся ни о законности, ни о людях, которые им попадаются.

— Это не их дело, — заметил Алекс. — Их задача — успеть вовремя, решить, является ли то, что прилетело из разлома, опасным, и если да, изолировать его или разобраться с ним. Они стараются оградить гражданских от опасности.

— У людей есть право знать.

В голову Алекса тут же пришла одна из любимых фраз Оуэна: «Вот херня». Интересно, у камер наблюдения есть запись звука, или Янто просто мастерски читает по губам? Действительно, глупо было надеяться, что Малдер после всего будет вести себя разумно. Бить его было уже поздно, тем более, воодушевленность Малдеру очень шла. Желание ударить его разве что смогло пробиться в десятку вещей, которые Алекс хотел с ним сделать в эту минуту.

— Они попробуют выяснить что-нибудь о Саманте. — Алекс попробовал последний довод в попытке достучаться до спонтанного здравого смысла Малдера.

— А остальные пропавшие дети? — Малдер снова толкнул его. — Убийства, которые прикрывались во имя безопасности и секретности? Их семьи что, не заслуживают правды?

Что ж, так или иначе стоило попробовать, философски решил Алекс, тем более, Малдер не пытался активно душить его. Правда, он пытался дотянуться до наручников Алекса, а этого допускать было нельзя. Малдер что-то говорил о том, как доставит его в Штаты, и тогда Алекс схватил его, развернулся и прижал к стене, чувствуя что-то очень близкое к удовлетворению. Единственным недостатком было то, что теперь холодный воздух легко проникал под куртку через художественные разрезы, оставленные уивилом на спине. Стена, по крайней мере, была если не теплее, то отсекала сквозняк.

Малдер уставился на него с гневом и негодованием.

— Ты собираешься убить меня, Крайчек?

«Снова здорово», — подумал Алекс, но вслух сказал:

— Нет, если ты не выведешь меня по-настоящему.

Малдер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Алекс нежно прикрыл его ладонью.

— Не надо, — предупредил он. — Просто не надо.

Малдер с ненавистью смотрел на него.

— Сейчас, — сказал Алекс, — мы можем остаться здесь и подраться, но… — Он прижался к Малдеру плотнее, припечатывая его к стене. — Твое положение кое в чем проигрышное, даже если не учитывать тот факт, что я вооружен, а ты нет. Или можно, как нам велели, вернуться в отель, и, пока я немного посплю, ты сможешь поразмыслить над способами прибить меня.

Убирая руку, он покровительственно похлопал Малдера по щеке. Лучше уж так, чем порыв погладить его соблазнительные губы. Алекс вспомнил, как выглядел Джек, стоя на коленях, с припухшим и влажным после минета ртом. Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть пару раз, чтобы успокоиться и дождаться, чего решит Малдер. Он колебался между вариантами: Малдер попытается вырваться, а дав понять, что он пошел с Алексом против своей воли, неохотно согласится вернуться в отель и немного поспать. Чтобы облегчить выбор, Алекс с радостью наставил бы на него пистолет и приковал потом к кровати наручниками.

— Предсказуемо, Малдер, — упрекнул Алекс, когда тот попытался отбросить его в сторону. Он блокировал удар, направленный в его левую почку, и колено, скорее всего, нацеленное в пах. Детка дралась грязно, Алекс гордился ею.

— Ну, и? — спросил он, когда Малдер снова был надежно связан. Они были скованы вместе: плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру. Алекс отправил очень четкие инструкции своему члену: не реагировать на близость только потому, что это делал Малдер. Член, казалось, не собирался к этому прислушиваться. Малдер возбудился; его тело, очевидно, вспомнило прошлые разы, хотя они и были стерты из памяти.

Они как будто существовали в двух экземплярах: одна пара яростно сцепилась, а другая — в страсти. Интересно, которыми они будут на этот раз? Учитывая возможность выбора, Алекс всегда голосовал за секс; по закону средних чисел он вредит куда меньше, но никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным в катавасии, которая творилась в гениальном мозгу Малдера. Поцелуй застал Алекса врасплох. Секунду назад Малдер смотрел на него, как будто тот лично вручил инопланетянам Саманту, а в следующий момент его губы прижались к губам Алекса. Возможно, уловка, предупредил себя Алекс, но и не подумал упускать возможность — только убедился, что держит Малдера достаточно надежно.

— Они и правда попытаются найти информацию о Саманте? — спросил Малдер, когда они прервались.

Вот дерьмо! Его глаза подозрительно посверкивали или, учитывая освещение, стали подозрительно оранжевыми.

— Если Джек сказал, что попытается, он попытается. — Алекс был уверен, что это так, но не хотел подавать ложных надежд. Не хотел говорить, что единственный способ вернуть Саманту — только если Малдер прыгнет в разлом, вернется назад во времени и похитит ее сам. А того, что Алекс знал о разломе, хватало, чтобы понять: ничего не выйдет.

— Я не могу позволить им жертвовать другими людьми ради ее спасения. — Малдер требовал понимания.

Алекс понимал, но тоже не мог жертвовать проведенной работой ради Малдера, так что снова поцеловал его. Что, по мнению Малдера, он имел в виду, Алекс не мог точно сказать, но, казалось, тот такого ответа и ждал. Алекс, может, и удерживал его, но именно Малдер жадно, почти насильно впился ему в губы. Точка приложения сил медленно смещалась: уже не Алекс прижимал Малдера к стене, а Малдер притягивал его к себе, и тот охотно повиновался. Оставив в покое губы, Алекс впился поцелуями ему в шею, не обращая внимания, что оставит синяки на нежной коже. Но Малдер был не против, только поощрял его задыхающимися стонами и дергаными движениями бедер.

Алексу пришлось выпустить Малдера из цепких объятий, но только чтобы ухватить его за бедра, пока они оба не вспыхнули, как шутихи. Как бы чудесны ни были те десять секунд, которые это длилось, Алекс надеялся на более долгую прелюдию и впоследствии более приятный конец. Освободив, наконец, руки, Малдер сделал самое большее из того, что мог. Он расстегнул куртку Алекса и запустил ладони под нее, прямо по обнаженной коже. Алекс с неудовольствием замер, когда руки Малдера почти добрались до его оружия, но все же не стал ему мешать.

И теперь, когда Малдер опустил голову и лизнул его грудь, настал черед Алекса стонать. Холодный ветер с залива пробежался по коже дрожью — но не там, куда прикасался Малдер. Его горячие губы разительно контрастировали с ледяной влажностью, которая оставалась после их прикосновения, и сочетание этих двух ощущений, казалось, обещало моментальную гибель. От холода соски напряглись почти до боли, и, когда Малдер сжал их пальцами, Алекс не сразу смог решить, больно это было или приятно. Зубы Малдера коснулись правого соска, и Алекс поощряюще застонал, едва сдержав крик; и тогда Малдер стал тщательно исследовать сосок языком.

Алекс изогнулся, чтобы Малдеру было удобнее, и тесно прижался к нему бедрами. Пофиг было и на место, и на время. Любые мысли о том, как полиция Кардиффа отреагирует на двух мужчин, трахающихся в общественном месте, благополучно утонули в возбуждении и горячей волне желания. С Малдером всегда было хорошо. Грубо, горячо, так чертовски примитивно, словно это был танец под грохот военных барабанов, и сердце вторило этому ритму. В такие моменты Алекс не мог понять, как же Малдер не слышит его, не отвечает на зов.

Он знал слабые места Малдера, знал, как заставить его стонать, изгибаться, умолять, и не задумываясь пользовался знанием. Ему нравилось, что Малдер будет смотреть на него в ошеломленном изумлении, не помня прошлые разы, когда все было не так чисто и гладко. Однажды Алекс случайно заехал Малдеру локтем в лицо и разбил нос, а как-то перепугался из-за порванного презерватива: кто знал, какая у Малдера была сексуальная жизнь, если этого не знал и он сам. Как-то они настолько устали, что заснули в разгар процесса… Эти моменты Алекс тщательно копил в памяти, они согревали его, когда мир казался темным и пустым, и когда они с Малдером снова оказывались по разные стороны баррикад. Скорее всего, этот случай тоже пополнит банк памяти, решил Алекс, когда Малдер поднял голову и поймал его поцелуй, а взамен сжал соски горячими, сильными пальцами.

Малдер сдался первым — оторвался от его губ, выбрав воздух, которого отчаянно не хватало. Продолжая толкаться вперед в бешеном ритме, он терся о бедра Алекса, и дыхание рваными хрипами вырывалось из его груди. Опершись на плечи Алекса, Малдер зарылся лицом в его шею и попытался сунуть руки за пояс джинсов, прижимая его к себе теснее. Когда Алекс уже почти кончил, Малдер стащил с него куртку и вцепился зубами в плечо; Алекс распахнул рот в молчаливом крике: все индикаторы переключились в режим «наслаждение», и он потерялся в этом чувстве с головой.

После ярчайшего света, вспыхнувшего, как магний, в голове у Алекса, ночь показалась удручающе темной. Когда все закончилось, они стали просто двумя неряшливо одетыми людьми, прижавшимися к стене и к друг другу, пытающимися удержать в памяти момент, который вдруг стал таким жизненно важным, что они не вытерпели и десяти минут, за которые добрались бы до отеля.

— У тебя потрясающие глаза, ты в курсе? — сонно прошептал Малдер и, когда Алекс обнял его, положил голову ему на плечо.

Алекс улыбнулся ему в ухо.

— Погоди, пока не увидишь волосы Скалли.

— Нет, правда.

Так и есть, задумчиво решил Алекс. В этом и было их несчастье.

— Давай. — Алекс, удерживая и себя, и Малдера в вертикальном положении, оттолкнулся от стены. — Давай пойдем в твой номер и продолжим дискуссию там.

Лучше всего до того, как обезболивающее перестанет действовать, эндорфиновая буря после секса утихнет, а таблетки в кармане начнут звать его по имени. И, может, вместо таблеток Алекс получит несколько нежных укусов в шею — в пару к тому, предыдущему; следы от них будут, наверное, самой долгоживущей частью этой разрядки.

Малдер смотрел на него со смесью замешательства и удовольствия. Алекс вздохнул. Выглядеть они будут интригующе: как будто Малдер подобрал какого-то бродягу, он сам в рваной одежде, и оба перепачканы спермой. Он надеялся, что отель будет не слишком строгих правил. Иногда от Малдера было больше проблем, чем… Алекс вздрогнул, когда холодный ветер коснулся липкой, влажной ткани на его ширинке, и заставил себя улыбнуться. Нет, ради таких моментов стоило нарываться на неприятности и головную боль, которая за ними последует, и ради Малдера особенно. Бедный Малдер: быть одновременно наградой и наказанием всей жизни Алекса. Интересно, чем Малдер заслужил и его самого, и остальное дерьмо, в которое умудрился вляпаться?

Утаскивая Малдера в сторону горячего душа, теплой постели и представления на бис, Алексне забыл обернуться и помахать рукой туда, где, как ему казалось, стояла видеокамера.

~~~

— Кажется, они неплохо ладят, — прокомментировал Янто, стаскивая с плеч Джека подтяжки.

— Алекс в курсе, что мы собираемся дать его другу реткон, как думаешь? — Джек попытался расстегнуть рубашку, но Янто хлопнул его по рукам.

— Подозревает. — Янто методично расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей. — Интересно, сколько раз они делали это впервые? — Он стянул с Джека рубашку и поцеловал в ложбинку на горле.

— Похоже, у них случится еще один первый раз. — Янто не стал возражать, когда Джек стащил через голову майку, а занялся молнией на его брюках. — Давай поглядим, смогут ли они зайти на второй круг. Если они снова не начнут пытаться убить друг друга, я придержу реткон до понедельника.

— Выставляешь напоказ свою романтическую сторону? — Янто стащил с Джека трусы и отправил их вниз, где уже лежали брюки.

— Как и все остальные. Почему только я один здесь раздеваюсь? Ну так как, отсрочишь с ретконом?

— Ты против? На стол. — Джек послушался. И он, и Янто продолжали следить за монитором. — Я могу, — согласился Янто, целуя его выступающие позвонки один за другим, — но не могу гарантировать, что дальнейший секс с Алексом не нарушит обработку. Особенно если они будут трахаться все выходные.

— Постарайся. — Джек сделал титаническое усилие и сдержался. — По вопросу о выходных… Адам приедет в Кардифф?

Янто сильно прикусил его за правую ягодицу, и Джек застонал.

— Знаешь, — Янто провел по месту укуса языком, — думаю, он прав: ты нарочно «забываешь» называть его Дэном. И нет: у него срочные дела в больнице.

Джек услужливо раздвинул ноги шире.

— Насколько проще было, когда он был в Хранителях, — посетовал он. — Ежегодный крикетный матч против них — это было нечто! А сейчас только чертов гольф. — Его голос слегка дрогнул, когда Янто наклонился и провел языком по темной ложбинке между его ягодиц.

— Когда мы недавно играли, тебе понравилось, — заметил Янто через несколько минут.

— Что? — Джек попытался поймать упущенную нить разговора. — Ум-м-м… — согласился он, вспомнив, — особенно, когда я потерял мяч в лесу.

— Ты потерял мяч в кармане. — Янто выпрямился и бросил на Джека один из самых уничтожающих взглядов. — Порядочность и здравый смысл — вот что ты потерял в лесу. Сомневаюсь, что они пригласят нас снова.

Джек повернул голову и, потянувшись назад, схватил Янто за промежность.

— Значит, ты не планируешь на этих выходных попрактиковаться в игре?

Джек и сам поиграл пальцами, и Янто, вздрогнув, зажмурился.

— Не знаю, — выдавил он, — хотя, если ты точно так же обращаешься с клюшками, в обозримом будущем можешь надеяться попасть только в лунки для гольфа, и ни в какие другие дырки.

Джек оскорбленно взглянул на него и слегка ослабил хватку.

— А куда подевалось «сэр»?

Янто расплылся в усмешке.

— Не хотел бы гадать, но, кажется, на данный момент сэра уронили вниз головой, как младенца. Разумеется, Оуэн уже работает над статьей по теме и… м-м-м…

— Янто Дэвид Джонс, — сказал Джек, прервав поцелуй, и снова наклонился через стол. — Если ты меня не выебешь прямо сейчас, клянусь, я кое-что тебе сломаю.

Усмешка Янто была нетерпеливой и порочной.

— Все обещаешь, обещаешь.

— Янто… пожалуйста…

— Тс-с-с, — прошептал тот. — Просто смотри на экран.

Когда Алекс помахал на прощанье, никто из них этого уже не заметил.

~~~

Сидя в зале ожидания, Малдер ждал, когда же объявят его рейс, и думал, какой отличный отпуск у него получился в Англии. Здорово было снова попасть в Оксфорд, встретить старых друзей, перепихнуться кое с кем. Городок оставался таким же, каким Малдер его помнил. Настоящий сон, башня из слоновой кости, выпавшая из реальности; и не то чтобы их исследования были скучными. Работа доктора... работа, которую они проделали с выращиванием и моделированием фоторецепторов сетчатки, например. Несчастный случай, который уничтожил их прототип, был так некстати, но шишка — это ерунда, и, кажется, зрение после удара по голове, когда он отлетел назад при взрыве, даже немного улучшилось. Скалли обязательно начнет его поддразнивать, потому что он умудрился найти «секретный материал» даже в отпуске. Неожиданно Малдер понял, что не хочет возвращаться, но было нужно. Истина где-то рядом, а сидя в Британии, он ее не найдет.


End file.
